The Legacy of Tobirama Senju
by Soleneus
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. But, he found something, a scroll that looked plain, if not a little fancy. He opened this scroll and changed the world forever. What will his story be like with the skills, abilities and knowledge of Tobirama Senju? "To whomsoever holds the power to open this scroll, shall wield the powers of Tobirama."
1. The Legacy

The Legacy of Tobirama Senju

Tobirama Senju knew that, sometimes, a Hokage had to do what he didn't want to. In this case, to escape the twenty elite ninja of Kinkaku Force, one of them, himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi, had to sacrifice one of themselves to distract the Force to allow the others even a chance at survival.

He knew it would be him. A Kage's duty is to protect his village, and by Kami was he going to protect it.

"I'm sorry to say this…but one of us has to act as a distraction for the others. Who will volunteer?" He asked grimly.

Almost everyone looked down at the ground, thinking. Except for one. Hiruzen. He shot his hand into the air quickly, a fierce look of determination on his face. "I will, Sensei!"

Tobirama stared at the young Sarutobi, holding eye contact for several moments. The jonin didn't even blink or falter. After a while, Tobirama smiled slightly.

"And that's why I'm naming you the Third Hokage, Saru-chan. Congratulations. Hopefully, you do better than I did."

Hiruzen gaped at the Nidaime Hokage, as did Danzo, though the latter's was from anger and shock. "What? But…I'm not ready! What…what if Konoha doesn't want me?"

"Listen, Saru-chan. Guide the people, and believe in them, for it's among them that one will carry on when your time is done." Tobirama said seriously. "Saru-chan, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up to those who you can entrust the next generation…from tomorrow, you will be Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded silently, a solemn look upon his face.

"Hiruzen, stay for a moment. The rest of you, get ready to make a break for it after you see the explosions."

The other jonin nodded and left to the edge of the clearing, leaving the Nidaime and soon to be Sandaime. The older male in blue armor pulled a scroll of medium length from a pouch on his back, opening it and channeling chakra onto something on the inside. He rolled it up, sealing it by pressing a thumb lit with chakra onto the edge. He burned a few words onto the scroll, smiling slightly to himself.

"Saru-chan, take this." He handed the scroll to Hiruzen, still smiling lightly. The young Sarutobi looked over it with curiosity.

The seal holding the scroll closed was Tobirama's personal mark, "Tobi's Seal of Approval!", the same seal he had stamped on Hiruzen's head after he passed his chunin exam. Underneath, the words, "To whomsoever holds the power to open this scroll, shall wield the power Tobirama."

A sweat drop rolled down Hiruzen's forehead as he looked at his teacher. The Nidaime shrugged, now grinning. "What? I needed something profound, and that seemed to just ring right in my head."

The smile fell from his face. "We're running out of time, Saru-chan. Lead the village. Do great things. And most of all…get laid. You're far to stressed these days!"

The Sandaime gawked at his teacher, who slapped him lightly across the back of his head. "Run, Hiruzen. Protect the next generation, lead them to prosperity. The Will of Fire burns bright in you, my student."

Tobirama winked, before leaping off into the trees. As he jumped, a sad smile lifted his lips. "I'm coming, babe. I'm coming."

Back with Hiruzen, the shinobi waited, tense, for the signal. A ball of fire erupted over the treetops, and the shinobi leaped into action.

In a pouch on Hiruzen's belt, there lay a scroll, capped on both ends by blue, sealed by the power of the Nidaime Hokage. It would be sealed into the Forbidden Scroll, under the title "The Nidaime's Power", and it would stay there until, one day, a fifteen year-old genin, tricked by a trusted sensei, would find something far more useful than Shadow Clones.

…

"Shadow Clones? What the fuck? Why is it always clones! That's it! No clones for me! I'll just be the clone-less Kage!"

He was short, about 5'2", wearing an orange jumpsuit that destroyed all pretenses of stealth he could have had, if not for his loud voice or bright yellow hair. Naruto Uzumaki was his name.

Naruto had joined the Konoha Ninja Academy at the age of six, along with others of the same age. He had then proceeded to fail graduation, two years in a row. The only technique he ever failed was the Clone Jutsu, and it had given him a bias against clones of any sort.

After failing the Graduation test for the third and potentially last time, one of his teachers, a silver-haired man named Mizuki, had given him a "Make-up Test". Steal the Forbidden Scroll, bring it to this location, learn a technique, and pass. Simple, right?

And now, here Naruto was, crouched over the large Forbidden Scroll, looking through it for a jutsu he could do.

"What's this?" He leaned down over the scroll, nose nearly touching the paper. "'The Power of the Nidaime'?"

Naruto scoffed. "Who would want the power of second? I want to be first! Fuck that!"

Then he took a closer look at the seal. It was a simple containment seal, and whatever was in it couldn't be that important, right? Maybe he could get some money out of selling it?

With a shrug, Naruto opened the seal with a little blood and chakra, a medium-sized scroll capped blue on both ends appeared in puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, he got a look at the words imprinted on the scroll underneath a strange seal.

'To whomsoever wields the power to open this scroll, shall wield the power of Tobirama.'

Now, Naruto was not the brightest lightbulb in the drawer, but he could recognize a challenge when he saw it!

"Oh yeah, stupid scroll? I'll open you up easy!" He crowed, before once again biting his thumb and swiping it across the seal holding it closed.

Or, at least, he tried. His bloody thumb stuck fast to the seal, and all of a sudden, memories, ones he'd rather forget, began to zip through his head.

In all honesty, it felt like he was being judged.

With one final memory, the one where he sat on a swing, looking at all the happy families and crying, the seal disappeared, and the scroll rolled open.

Naruto peered at the inside of the scroll, eyes wide. Inside, there was a massively complex seal array that would have taken Jiraiya years to break down and understand. It began to glow a deep blue, shining into Naruto's eyes.

A rushing sound, similar to a waterfall he had once seen except even louder, began to pulse in his ears. The sound reached it's peak, and that's when darkness claimed him.

…

Iruka Umino rushed through the forest of the training ground, heedless of the noise he was making. He was after his wayward student, Naruto. He knew that Naruto had problems with the Bunshin jutsu, but he refused to play favorites (even if he was secretly his favorite). If Naruto couldn't pass the test, then he couldn't be a shinobi.

It didn't mean he didn't feel bad about, though.

He came across a clearing, a small wooden shack or shed of some sort in the middle of it, and, lying face-down on the ground next to it and the Scroll, was Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in worry, dashing over to his student, flipping him over and checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief as a steady beat pumped under his finger tips. It seemed that Naruto was just unconscious.

"You are in big trouble, Naruto. Time to get you to the Hokage to decide your punishment." Iruka muttered to himself.

"I don't think so!" The whistle of metal cutting through the air alerted Iruka to the shuriken flying towards him. He dived to the side as they pierced the tree trunk behind him.

Iruka rolled and looked up, before freezing in shock. "Mizuki? What are you doing here? Why did you attack me?"

The silver-haired chunin scoffed. "Why do you think? I can't let you take the Forbidden Scroll back to the Hokage, not after I've waited and planned for so long to get it out here!"

Now, Iruka was no idiot. He had seen small things, discrepancies in Naruto's schoolwork, things that should have been obvious that he still got wrong anyway. Everything fell into place.

"It was you?" Iruka asked, shocked.

Mizuki smirked nastily. "Of course it was me! Do you think that even Naruto is that stupid? I knew your sense of fair-play would make you hold Naruto back!" he cackled like a maniac. "And lead him right into my hands! Congratulations, Iruka! You're the one who made this all happen! And I'll thank you…by killing you quickly."

Iruka pulled two kunai from his pouch, holding them in a reverse grip in front of his face. "That is unlikely, traitor!"

They tensed and stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. They started as Naruto groaned and rolled over, rubbing his face. "Good Kami, my head hurts…note to self, learn Hangover jutsu…"

He looked up to see Iruka and Mizuki staring at him, one in surprise, and the other in anger, before it changed to malice. "Naruto! Help me! Iruka's a traitor, he's trying to steal the Scroll!"

Naruto looked back and forth between the two of them with a bland expression on his face. "You really think I'll believe that? That was the stupidest excuse for a lie I've ever heard..."

Mizuki looked surprised, before he snarled and yanked one of the giant shuriken from his back. "Shut up, demon brat! Once I kill you, I will become more powerful than ever!"

He hurled the shuriken at Naruto, who stood there and watched the large metal star race towards his midsection with a bored look.

"Naruto, watch out!" Iruka attempted to jump in front of Naruto, only for the blonde to push him aside, and with flick of the wrist, catch the star right in the middle.

"Well now, Mizuki, since you seem to be in the know, how about you tell me why I've been called a demon-brat for so long?" Naruto said with curiosity.

Mizuki grinned evilly. "It's because of the Demon you have sealed into you! You are the Kyuubi!"

If he was expecting some over the top reaction, he was disappointed. Naruto scratched the side of his head with a questioning look. "If the Kyuubi is sealed in me, than how am I the Kyuubi? Do you not have any sealing knowledge at all? Kami, people these days are so stupid…"

Iruka gawked at Naruto, as did Mizuki. "But…what?"

The blonde sighed and rubbed his face. "I've known about the Kyuubi since I was eight. It's hard not to; the strange seal on my stomach, the whispers, the glares…not that hard to decipher."

Mizuki's grin found it's way back onto his face. "Then you know that you're responsible for the deaths of hundreds, Kyuubi!"

Naruto face-palmed. "Kami, did you not hear what the hell I just said?"

"Including the parents of your beloved Iruka-sensei!"

The blue eyes that usually contained happiness to a stupid extent hardened into chips of ice. "Your attempts to aggravate me are failing, teme. You threw away your friendships and trusts just for power? You spit on the Will of Fire, and the Leaf!"

His eyes narrowed into slits. "And that is something I cannot stand for."

His hands rose into one seal, dragon. With a yell of, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" and a thrust of his hands, the large form of a dragon made completely out of water coalesced out of thin air, roaring straight into Mizuki's body.

Any sign of Mizuki was hidden by the rushing torrent of water, which soon faded, leaving Mizuki lying on the ground, completely drenched and unconscious.

Iruka watched in awe as Naruto stood over Mizuki, with panic replacing that when Naruto collapsed face-first on the ground. "Naruto!"

He rolled Naruto on his back, seeing that he was still awake, sighed in relief. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I just used too much chakra to create that dragon."

Iruka sighed and grinned slightly. "You always do overdo it, huh?"

Naruto gave him a dry look. "Because my chakra control sucks. I have got to get back to my former level if I'm gonna be any use at all."

"Former level?"

"It's strange, I have these memories in my head of having really good chakra control, but I don't know where they came from. I need to talk to Saru-chan." Naruto muttered.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow. _Saru-chan?_

"Anyways, call that ANBU out of the tree so she can take Mizuki to T&I and I can finally get some sleep."

A Neko-masked ANBU appeared out of thin air next to the two. "How did you know I was here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's not important right now."

The ANBU appeared to glare, before acquiescing, picking up Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll and the Nidaime's scroll, then leaving in a Leaf Shunshin.

Iruka wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Hold on, Naruto. First time shunshin can be disorienting."

With that, they vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a soaked training ground.

…

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, watching through the crystal ball with his Telescoping Technique, had several questions raging through his mind. What was that scroll? How did Naruto gain that power? And why did the scroll seem similar?

He stowed the ball away as a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of his office, clearing to reveal Naruto and Iruka. "Naruto-kun, Iruka-kun, it's good to see you safe. Naruto, I believe we need to have a chat about several things."

Iruka nodded, but Naruto stared at the Sandaime with a horrified expression on his face. "Why the hell are you so old, Saru-chan?!"

_Saru-chan? That was what Tobirama-sensei used to call me…oh shit._ "Naruto, what was in that scroll that you opened?" He asked cautiously.

Naruto concentrated, scrunching his brow in thought. "It was an experimental seal that was designed by myself, with the help of Mito-sama, to store away knowledge for future generations…how the fuck did I know that?"

The Sandaime paled drastically. "Oh no."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the older man. "And just what the hell were you thinking, changing the academy requirements to three shitty techniques and theoretical knowledge?"

Iruka frowned. "Don't talk to the Sandaime like that, Naruto! We've had an exponential increase in graduating genin since the requirements changed!"

"Oh really? And how many of those genin die within there first year, never make it to chunin or quit after the first kill?" Naruto glared at Iruka heavily.

The scarred chunin's reply froze in his throat at the sight of Naruto's eyes. The inside of his pupils remained the sky blue he always had, but half-way to the edge, became ringed by a thin circle of purple, followed by a ring of dark red.

"Exactly." The blonde scowled. "There are many students in my class that should have never graduated, not without a severe kick in the ass. And why do you have so much paperwork stacked on your desk?"

The Sandaime blanched at the miniature skyscraper of paper on his desk, then turned an accusing glare at Naruto. "That's your fault, Tobi-sensei! You created the Civilian Council, they're the ones sending all this crap to me!"

The blonde gaped. "It's peace time! The Civilian Council was supposed to take a supplementary role after the war was over, why the fuck are they still around?"

The Hokage slouched slightly, a cloud of depression hanging over his head. "They passed a law that made them a permanent fixture on the Council." He mumbled unhappily.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "So? Repeal it."

The Sandaime gaped. "What?"

"Repeal the law. Unless you signed off on it, it's not really a law, and I'd like to think you're not that stupid, but you are old." Naruto nodded sagely.

The elder Hokage pulled a thick red book out of his desk and began to flip through it, before settling on one page. "Article L, Paragraph 6, "No bill that affects the well-being of Konoha can be made into law unless signed and sealed by the Hokage personally."

The Sandaime blinked blankly. "Wait…that means that those bastards lied to me this entire time?"

He stared off into space, a blank look covering his face. He was drawn from his reverie by Naruto snapping his fingers. "Oi, Saru-chan, I know you're old, but you need to fix that, quickly, and I need to sleep. I won't be able to process all of these memories from my seal, and I can stop talking about things that I don't remember learning. But, first, I'd like my hitae-ite back, please."

The Sandaime frowned. "Naruto-kun, Tobirama-sensei's hitae-ite was buried with him, I won't exhume his body just to get it back, that'd be extremely disrespectful."

The blonde scrunched his face in aggravation. "I know that, I meant the one behind my portrait."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto limped over to Tobirama's picture from Iruka, who looked rather put out that he seemed to have been forgotten. The blonde pushed the portrait aside and bit his thumb, smearing the blood on the wall and flaring his chakra at the same time. A long scroll popped out of the wall, landing in his hand. Naruto unrolled it and unsealed the contents, a mengu with the Konoha emblem on it that framed the face except for the chin, a scroll labeled "Seals", a set of deep blue armor that resembled samurai armor with plates that protected the chest, shoulders, thighs and groin that was collared with white fur, and another smaller scroll labeled "Chakra Control".

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "This sucks. My control is sucks, I'm so weak and slow that Mito would laugh at me, and so short that my armor won't fit. Geh."

Sarutobi's face wrinkled as a devious grin spread across his face. "Oh, Naruto, since you now have a hitae-ite, that means you are now a shinobi of Konoha. Congratulations on becoming a genin."

Naruto smiled ruefully. "Yeah, it's been a long time coming…wait, what?" the Sandaime's words hit him like a brick. "GENIN?!"

The Third cackled evilly. "Of course! As you just so blithely said, you are weak, you lack control, and you're short! Genin is really the only rank for you at this time!"

Naruto just gaped at the evil, evil son of a bitch he once called a student in horror. And then the Sandaime glared at him. "It's also because of those training sessions you put me through! I told you I'd get you back someday!"

Iruka stepped forward and sealed the objects back into the scroll before rolling it up, and then he pulled the still horrified Naruto out of the office of the crazy cackling Hokage, who had gone red in the face because he was laughing so hard.

As soon as the door closed, Hiruzen wiped his eyes and huffed, stifling his laughter. Then, his eyes narrowed into slits. He stood from his desk, channeling chakra to a small seal that would call an ANBU to assemble the council.

It was time to lay down the law.

…

**Four Days Later…**

After having slept for two days, Naruto awoke to find his headache gone and a note on his bedside table, telling him that team assignments had been pushed back two weeks to allow him to get used to the new memories and skills he had.

The first thing he did is burn every orange jumpsuit in his closet. The next thing he did is find an empty training ground, create a thousand Shadow Clones to work on his chakra control, starting off with tree walking, then progressing onto tree hand-walking, water walking, skating, water hand-walking, waterfall running, and then onto the insane chakra exercises he made while Tobirama was training his team.

At the same time, he began to study seals. He had the knowledge of seals from the memories of Tobirama, but he didn't have the muscle memory to draw them quick enough.

On a related note, Naruto was enraged to discover that one of his greatest sealing achievements, the Raijin, had been stolen years ago. He had angrily declared that he was going to kill the bastard who stole it, and then promptly set about to make a new, and hopefully better, version.

At this point in time, Naruto was heading to a weapons shop that had been recommended to him by the Sandaime.

He stopped outside the store "Higurashi's Weapons For Violent Occasions", and looked at himself in the shop's front window.

Thanks to Tobirama's chakra that had been sealed into his scroll, Naruto's physiology had been effected.

He had grown two inches, putting him at the height of 5' 5", still below average for a fifteen year-old ninja. His eyes had remained the same, the blue, purple and red rings staying the same size, while his hair grew longer and spikier, losing color to become a very silvery shade of blonde.

Naruto walked into the store, only stepping beyond the threshold before freezing in amazement.

Every wall was covered by every kind of weapon conceivable, from zanbatou, to scythes, to katanas, and a whole range of different kunai, collected from almost every nation.

"Impressive, huh?"

Naruto whirled around, coming face to face with a girl. Her brown hair was up in two buns on her head, the bangs restrained from falling into her eyes by the standard issue hitae-ite. She wore a pink, sleeveless Chinese shirt and dark green pants wrapped in bandages on her right thigh, taped closed around her ankles. A pouch was secured around the bandages, filled to the brim with kunai and shuriken in orderly rows. Her eyes were light brown, filled with determination, kindness, and a hint of mischievousness.

Naruto slapped himself mentally. _Admire her later!_ "Yes, they are. I've never seen so many types of weapons!"

The girl smirked to herself. "We do boast the largest selection of weaponry in Hi no Kuni. My name's Tenten. What can I help you with?"

Naruto made a face of surprise. "Tenten? You run this place?"

The girl –Tenten- frowned. "Do I know you?"

Naruto gaped at her, before remembering how he looked like now. "It's me, Naruto Uzumaki. We were in the same class a year ago in the Academy."

Tenten gasped in surprise. "Naruto?" She gave him a once over, taking in his new features. "You don't look like how I remember. Not that that's a bad thing."

The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I figured that I should take being a shinobi seriously and got rid of the orange get up."

The bun-haired girl smiled. "About time. You look good."

Naruto smiled back. "And you look just as pretty as the first time I saw you."

Tenten blushed and looked away shyly, while Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

The bun-haired girl coughed awkwardly, before clearing her throat to break the awkward silence. "So, what did you come here for, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto straightened up. "I need two sets of shuriken, kunai and senbon, as well as three sets of sealing paper, ink and brushes. And I need to commission some personal armor for field use."

Tenten blinked at the amount he needed. "That's quite a lot. Are you sure you can afford all of that?"

Naruto pulled a letter from his pocket, as well as a small scroll. He handed both to the girl, who opened the letter and gasped. "Whoa! This is a letter of credit from Hokage-sama himself! What did you do to get this?"

The blonde smiled slyly and winked. "Let's just say I helped him out with something very important."

Next, Tenten unfurled the scroll and took a gander at the plans inside. "Wow. These diagrams are very detailed, Naruto-kun. You must have thought about this a lot!"

Naruto scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, I did."

Tenten quickly rung up his weaponry and equipment, handing it to him and smiling. "Thank you for your business, Naruto-kun!"

The blonde grinned at her and took his purchases. As he made to leave, he stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder at Kunoichi. "Hey, Tenten-chan?"

She looked up from the diagram of his armor to lock onto his eyes. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

He blushed and scuffed his foot against the ground, before nervously stuttering out, "Would…would you like to train with me tomorrow?" He scratched his head and looked down, "I-I mean, I know you have a team and all, and you're really good already, but maybe you could help me with my shurikenjutsu?"

Tenten smiled shyly at his nervousness, before biting her lip and thinking. After a moment, she nodded and grinned. "Of course, Naruto-kun! I'd love to train with you tomorrow!"

Naruto's smile lit up the store. "And, maybe afterwards…we can go for lunch?" He added hopefully.

Tenten blushed and nodded with a shy grin. "I'd love to, Naruto-kun. It's a date!"

The blonde smiled and waved at her before he left, leaving the bun-haired genin scanning over the diagram.

…

**Ten Days Later…**

During the next stretch of time, Naruto began to train physically, dedicating a large number of clones to either sealing or chakra control, while he himself trained in taijutsu katas, speed and strength. Tobirama had a unique fighting style, called Flowing River, Crashing Wave, a style dedicated to dodging and countering, as well as overwhelming strength and ferocity.

During this time, he had met with Tenten several times. They either worked on his throwing technique and speed, or her physical strength and speed. Afterwards, they would go out for lunch or even dinner if the hour was late enough.

They learned a lot about each other, things that they didn't know previously. Such as the fact that Naruto and Tenten had been in the same orphanage for several years, or that her dad was a retired jonin who had fought in the Third Shinobi World War.

They had grown closer together, becoming comfortable with hugs and hand-holding, and would readily admit that they were interested in a relationship with each other.

…

The classroom was filled with conversations, whether about the future teams, or about how awesome being a super strong shinobi would be.

However, there was one thing that offset the whole thing. Usually, there would be one voice that would be contesting with the others for superiority, but was oddly silent.

This voice belonged to Ino Yamanaka, the blonde heiress to the Clan on Mind-Walkers. She wore mainly purple, a tank-top that had a thick collar and no sleeves, and a skirt that covered the front and back of her legs. She had off-white arm warmers on her forearms that reached her wrists, bandages around her stomach and legs, wearing purple sandals with her hitae-ite acting as a belt.

Her pupil-less blue eyes stared off into space as she day-dreamed about a mysterious shinobi who she had an encounter with earlier that week.

_[Flashback]_

_Ino leaned on the counter of her family's flower shop, a look of complete boredom etched on her face._

'_I could have been wooing Sasuke with my awesome skills right now! I'm going to kill whoever pushed back the Team Assignment Date!'_

_At that point in time, a stranger walked into the shop. Ino looked up from the counter, and as soon as her eyes found his face, all thought fell away._

_This stranger was the most unique and handsome man she had ever seen. The only thing going through her mind was 'who was I thinking about?'_

_He had spiky silvery blonde hair, a lighter shade than the one her family was known for, wearing a hitae-ite that framed his face. He wore a simple light blue kimono shirt and black pants and standard sandals. The most drawing feature of this man was his eyes. On the outside of the pupil, the color was dark red, almost like wine, while the inside was a deep cerulean blue, divided by a thin ring of deep purple._

_Ino had just found her new favorite pattern of colors. _

_He noticed her looking at him, and gave her a small smile that made her heart beat faster and her breath catch in her throat. _

"_Hey, Ino." He knew her name? Was she dreaming? She hoped not. "I just came by to buy some seeds and fertilizer for my garden." Handsome _and _a plant lover? If he went down on one knee and proposed, she would have said yes in an instant._

_He went about the store, gathering a few packets of seeds and a sack of fertilizer, setting them on the counter when he was done._

_Robotically, Ino checked the prices and received the payment, staring at him as she did. He graced her with a kind smile before he went to exit the shop, but he stopped before he did. He looked down at a display in the front window, gently picked a white calla lily. He walked back to the counter and looked at the petals, before smiling gently at Ino. "Though it pales in comparison to your beauty, it's a close enough fit."_

_He tucked it behind her ear with a smile and gently kissed her cheek, before leaving the blushing blonde standing behind the counter, stunned._

_[Flashback Ends]_

And that was all Ino had thought about for the past couple of days. She had dreamed of that scene, though sometimes it would change to a severely more romantic setting or premise. She flushed lightly at the one dream she had that had involved a much more "intimate" meeting between the two of them.

Her parents had looked at her strangely the next morning.

A shuffle next to her alerted Ino to the presence of her _former_ rival in love, Sakura Haruno. The pink-haired genin sighed dreamily while looking at the raven-haired last Uchiha, who stared out of the window moodily with his hands folded in front of his mouth. "I know, he's so dreamy, huh, Ino-pig?"

Pulled roughly from her own daydream, Ino jerked and turned to face Sakura in surprise. "Sakura! When did you get here?"

Sakura gave her a funny look. "I know Sasuke's really handsome and all, but you have to pay more attention to your surroundings Ino-pig."

In the back of the classroom, a pair of pupil-less lavender eyes rolled in annoyance.

Ino gave the pinkette a questioning look. "Who?"

Before Sakura could fully express her shock, the door to the classroom opened. All human beings are drawn to sudden sounds, and this was no different.

Through the door stepped a man, about 5' 11" with spiky silvery-blonde hair, a mengu hitae-ite, and what appeared to be a leather harness, without the leather, instead comprised of small, flexible plates of blue metal. Small spaulders sat on his shoulders, followed by blue gauntlets that covered the entire forearm. Similar armor encased his thighs, calves and shins, with odd shoes on his feet. White fur collected around his collar. His red-purple-blue patterned eyes swept over the room, landing on Ino, to whom he smiled and winked.

Almost unconsciously, she blushed heavily and smiled back.

Sakura was almost as entranced by this strange man as every other girl in the room, but rules were rules. "Excuse me, this class is for graduating genin only."

If Killing Intent was real, Ino would have just driven a railroad spike through Sakura's large forehead.

The man smiled mysteriously, as if he had a hidden joke that amused him to no end. "I know."

His voice was deep, almost baritone, and for some reason sounded very familiar, but for the life of her, Ino couldn't fathom why.

He took a seat near the front, sitting by himself, his mysterious smile still playing about his lips.

The door opened once again, admitting a girl into the classroom. She wore pink and green, and the air of seasoned genin about her. Her brown eyes swept around the room, landing with alarming swiftness on the mysterious genin.

She smiled happily and jumped down to his level, wrapping her arms around the blonde genin with an excited squeal.

"Maki-kun!"

'Maki' gave her a hug, but looked surprised. "Tenten-chan! What are you doing here?"

Tenten gave Maki a frustrated look. "Gai-sensei said he needed another male genin on his team for a specific mission, so he's picking one form this class and taking him."

'Maki' kissed her cheek and gave her another hug in reassurance, before the door in the front of the classroom opened and admitted Iruka. The scarred chunin gave 'Maki' and Tenten an amused smile, before he set a file on the ledger in the front.

"Congratulations on graduating! Although this is a big achievement, remember that this is only one small step out of many on the path of the shinobi, and it is an uphill climb from here on out. I am very proud of you. Now, before I name the teams and there sensei's, Sasuke Uchiha, our Rookie of the Year, has been requested to join an already existing genin squad. Sasuke, if you would please leave the room, you will find your jonin-sensei outside waiting for you." Iruka clapped along with the rest of the class as the Uchiha slouched out of the room. The fangirls cheered wildly, though some were crying for missing the chance to be on his team.

Throughout this, Ino simply alternated between staring longingly at 'Maki' and daggers at Tenten.

"Now!" Iruka announced. "Team One is…"

…

"Team Seven is Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara with Asuma Sarutobi as your jonin-sensei!"

Choji and Shikamaru both sighed while Sakura fumed about being stuck on the same team as the lazy-ass and the chubby kid.

"Team Eight is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hanabi Hyuuga with Hatake Kakashi as your jonin sensei!"

Shino nodded, while Kiba whooped as his dog Akamaru barked happily. At the back of the class, Hanabi Hyuuga narrowed her eyes and unhappily frowned. She wished she was on the same team as her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, but for some reason, she could not find him all week. It was extremely vexing. Her plan to seduce the older genin by comforting him about his third failure had been destroyed, and she was angry.

"Team Nine is still in circulation, so Team Ten is Tenten Higurashi, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki with Kurenai Yuuhi as your jonin sensei!"

As Iruka folded up his file, a crowd of jonin filed in, calling out the names of their team and gathering the genin.

A beautiful woman with wild raven hair, wine red eyes, red lipstick and a cool expression on her face called out, "Team Ten, with me!"

Tenten and 'Maki' stood to follow the jonin, as did Ino, though she looked confused. "Maki? What are you doing?"

Naruto smiled at Ino. "I'm following my sensei. What does it look like?"

Before Ino could respond, she took a closer look at his face, and noticed something. On each of his cheeks, there were three faded lines in a familiar pattern.

Whisker marks.

…

**A/N: And that is the first chapter of "The Legacy of Tobirama Senju"! This was a challenge put forth by NaruAndHarrHaremFan that I took up about a month or so ago. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I now some people will ask "Where's Hinata?"**

**I will answer that right now. Hanabi and Hinata have been switched out. Hanabi will be like a more confident, strong and colder Hinata, though she still has the mega-crush on Naruto, without the stalker-ish tendencies and obviousness.**

**The Harem for this story is This, and ONLY this: Ino, Tenten, Samui, Fem-Haku, Kurenai and Hanabi.**

**You cannot change my mind on this. Just because he is going to be in a relationship with those women doesn't mean he's not going to have intimate encounters with others.**

**An explanation:**

**Tobirama's seal was meant to store his knowledge of chakra and seals, and instead stored an imprint of his memories, abilities and chakra.**

**Now review! Tell me what you thought, and I will take it all into the equation. But if you flame me, I will ignore and then delete your comment. Good day.**

**P.S. How come no one got my boner jokes in the last chapter of JoTWE? What's up with that, yo?**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Soleneus**


	2. Outclassing Everyone

Chapter 2

Outclassing Everyone

Naruto, Tenten and Ino followed the red-eyed jonin as she walked through the streets of Konoha, heading somewhere only she knew.

Ino stared at Naruto and Tenten's back as they chatted quietly with each other, seemingly discussing the benefits of Kiri-styled kunai against standard kunai. She couldn't believe that the strange, handsome man she was entranced with for the better part of a week turned out to be _Naruto_ of all people.

But, to be honest with herself, this didn't seem like Naruto at all. If anything, it was as if he had matured and gotten serious, if the armor was anything to go by. He hadn't shouted about being Hokage or how awesome ramen was for the past five minutes, and that was a record.

She came back to herself as Kurenai led the three of them into a tea stand, taking a seat in one of the booths.

The jonin turned her wine-red eyes on the group, hiding any thoughts she felt from the group with a cool façade. "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I am a jonin, recently promoted three weeks ago. I like enjoy shochu, takowasa, drinking with my friends on occasion, and training my skills. I dislike cake, perverts and those who look down on Kunoichi. My hobbies are studying genjutsu, honing my skills, reading good books, and relaxing at the hot springs when time allows. My dream is to show the world that a Kunoichi can be strong with Genjutsu, and teaching you three to the best of my ability."

At the end, a small smile curled her red lips, and her eyes sparkled in amusement. She nodded her head to Tenten as a waiter came by to drop a pot of tea and four cups off. "Your turn. Tell me who you are, as I did to you."

Tenten smiled brightly at Kurenai, and began to speak. "My name is Tenten Higurashi. I'm a genin, or at least I was until Gai-sensei traded me for a guy." She frowned angrily, before sighing as Naruto patted her back. "I like weapons, learning new skills, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who think that a Kunoichi can't be strong, over-specialization, and too sweet foods. My hobbies are learning how to forge, practicing my skills, studying weapons and hanging out with my friend. My dream is to become a feared Kunoichi and eventually settle down with a loving husband."

Kurenai smiled gently. "That's a good dream. I'll help you reach as best I can, promise." She nodded to Ino. "Now you."

Ino jumped in surprise, startled from her incredulous staring at Naruto. "Oh! Umh, my name's Ino Yamanaka! I'm a genin. I like flowers, shopping, and…someone," she scratched the side of her head sheepishly, stridently avoiding the gazes of her team. "I dislike rude people, perverts, and people who kill flowers for no reason. My hobbies are gardening, painting my nails, and training in my clan techniques. My dream is to be admired as a strong, beautiful woman and Kunoichi, and maybe settle down."

Kurenai and Tenten narrowed their eyes on the Yamanaka, their thoughts eerily similar. _She needs a reality check._ The jonin was the only one to voice her thoughts. "Ino, you need to realize that being a ninja is very serious. To achieve your dream, you need to work hard and train."

Ino looked down and away, ashamed. A hand on her shoulder made her look back up, meeting the multi-colored eyes of Naruto. He smiled at her, as did Kurenai and Tenten in the background.

"Don't worry, Ino. We'll help you get stronger, together. That's what a team and friends are for, right?"

Ino looked at both the other Kunoichi, seeing the sentiment shared in both of the faces. She smiled tentatively at them and nodded. "I'd like that," She murmured softly.

Kurenai smiled at the show comradery between her team. That was just what she was looking for. Then her eyes fell on the kid who bared more than a passing resemblance to the Nidaime Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki was a mystery to most jonin, her included. It was hard to tell who was more shocked when the Sandaime selected him for her team, forgoing her idea of a tracker team with the Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame, and instead giving her a support group. Kakashi had immediately protested, wanting to teach his sensei's son and citing the fact the Naruto had a large amount of chakra. The Sandaime had declined to explain, simply stating that it was a final decision and that they would see with a mysterious smile.

"And now for the only male on the team. Why don't you tell us about yourself, Naruto?" Kurenai asked Naruto as she sipped her tea.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like learning new things and thinking of new ideas, as well as hanging out with my friends and developing my skills. I dislike traitors, liars and Kumo, somewhat." At the word 'traitors', his face had hardened into a stern visage, one that seemed alien on Naruto's face. "My hobbies are practicing my skills, learning new techniques and ways of thinking, and relaxing near water. My dream used to be becoming Hokage, but I'm currently rethinking that. And also to rein in my fucking chakra."

Kurenai, Tenten and Ino looked surprised at his introduction. "What do you mean, you don't want to be Hokage? If any one knows anything about you, it's that you want to be Hokage." Kurenai asked incredulously.

Naruto shrugged. "You know what they say. Once is amazing, but twice is just greedy." That mysterious smile that seemed to be his trademark now lingered about his lips again.

The jonin shot him a questioning look, but he only smiled at her. "Alright…now, I was supposed to tell you that you aren't genin yet, but you three already passed my personal test." She smiled at them happily. "But I still need to test your skills, find out what I can teach you."

She reached across to the genin, grabbing a part of them and shunshinning to an empty training ground, dumping the two unsurprised older genin and the younger shocked Kunoichi on the ground.

Ino scrambled to her feet, gawking at her sensei. "What do you mean, we weren't genin? We passed the test!"

Naruto scoffed at the word 'test'. "That shitty excuse for a waste of paper isn't useful at all. I'll admit, the Henge and the Kawarimi are two staples of shinobi techniques, but the test used to have them be mastered to pass, as well as a solid clone technique. Standards have gotten very low, while the amount of genin casualties has increased."

Three females on the training ground gawked at him in surprise. He gave them a questioning look. "What?"

Kurenai shook off her shock, giving Naruto an appraising look. "Alright, well, as I said before, I need to find out how good you are in certain skills, and which ones you need to improve on. So, I want you to come at me with the intent to kill." She smiled winningly. "It's not like you could actually hurt me."

Ino and Tenten narrowed their eyes angrily, while Naruto just gave a blank face. They stared angrily into her wine-red eyes as she smirked. "Don't blink."

A wave of sakura petals blew across their vision, and when it cleared, Kurenai was gone.

At least, to them.

In reality, she had simply camouflaged herself with a transparency genjutsu and watched the genin's reactions.

At first, Ino and Tenten had gained horrified looks, as was usual for people under a nightmare genjutsu, before they both shook it off and retreated to plan.

Naruto stood there with a blank look in his eyes, standing completely still. The red-eyed jonin shook her head and sighed. "Seems we need to work on Naruto's genjutsu tolerance."

She pulled a kunai from her pouch and walked up to the still genin. As she approached him form the front, she didn't notice Naruto's eyes clearing, nor the devious spark that lit within them.

With surprising speed, his right hand lashed up and out, slamming into the unguarded jonin's sternum, sending her skidding back, out of breath.

"Maybe not." Naruto quipped with a smirk.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed, before she dashed forward in a blur of motion, Naruto following a mili-second later.

They met in the middle of the field in a clash of steel, Naruto's kunai against hers. With moves so fast they almost seemed invisible, the jonin and genin clashed weapons, sparks flying as metal deflected metal.

Falling into another knife-lock, Kurenai unleashed a kick that impacted into Naruto's armored abdomen, pushing him back and giving her enough distance to flip through a set of handseals that ended on tora.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"_ The jonin unleashed a large fireball at Naruto, who had just looked up from the slide.

In the forestry on the training ground, Ino and Tenten both bit back screams at the sight of Naruto facing the flaming ball looking to engulf him, when he did something completely unexpected.

He jumped.

That wouldn't be strange, but what he did next was.

He jumped again, while in midair.

The extra push forced him high into the air, over both the fireball, and the jonin who breathed it out. Her red eyes widened in surprise as the blue-clad genin sailed over her head, landing behind her with barely any impact.

In what seemed like slow motion, Naruto dashed forward, slamming his fist into the shocked Kunoichi's chest with enough force to lift her off her feet and throw her ten feet across the clearing.

Kurenai hit the ground hard, rolling from the impact before skidding to stop. She pushed herself to her knees, clutching her chest in pain. When she looked back up, Naruto was gone.

Tenten noticed how surprised the jonin was, and took her chances. Gathering several shuriken into her hands, she pushed chakra to her legs and jumped. At the peak of her jump, she hurled the metal stars with unerring accuracy at the injured Kunoichi.

Shaking off her surprise, Kurenai rolled to the side as the stars sliced through the air she had just occupied, pulling her own kunai as she rolled up and throwing it with force.

The knife lanced through the air, a small slip of paper unfurling as it flew. It sped next to Tenten's face, where the tag went off in a bright light and high-pitched screech.

Disoriented, the bun-haired genin crashed to the ground with her eyes shut tight and her hands clamped over her ears.

Kurenai felt a disturbance in the air, heading towards he rapid speed. She rolled again, an invisible force passing her by as, to her left, the blonde haired Kunoichi rolled out of her perch in a tree and hit the ground. Obviously, Ino hadn't thought of what would happen if her _Shintenshin_ technique had actually hit.

Three blue blurs accosted her, drawing her attention away from the two downed genin, who disappeared from view.

Kurenai deflected a series of punches from one clone, caught another and threw him into the last, and then jumped, bringing her leg down in an axe kick onto the piled duo of clones. As soon as her foot connected, the two clones burst into a spray of water.

The last jumped at her without any discernable motive beyond 'lunge' in it's mind. With great speed, the jonin caught the right arm of the clone, pushed the left away, spun the clone around and knelt, laying the clone across her knee. Gripping the arm and pulling it back, she pushed her unoccupied hand down on the clone's chin, and with one movement, shoved the clone's head back while at the same time, pulling on the arm.

With a sharp retort of breaking bone, the clone splashed apart and dripped into the grass. Kurenai stood and looked around for more enemies, and wasn't disappointed as four more clones jumped from the foliage.

"This is getting really tedious," she muttered to herself as the clones approached.

…

About twenty meters away from Kurenai, in the shrubbery, Naruto ran a green glowing hand across Tenten's forehead, before cupping her ears gently.

Within seconds, her pained expression faded to one of relaxation, before her brown eyes fluttered open. Naruto took his hands away from her ears as she groaned. "Our sensei's cool and all, but that was a total bitch move."

Ino shot up, looking around with wide eyes, before sighing in relief. "Oh good, I though our sensei was gonna tie me up or something."

Naruto chuckled. "You sound disappointed, Ino-chan. If you want, I can tie you up later." He ended with a wink that made both Ino and Tenten blush.

His face became serious. "We need a plan if we're going to have a chance of taking Kurenai-sensei down. She's a jonin for a reason."

Tenten nodded resolutely. "Right. We need to know what we're capable of before we can make a strategy. I'm a mid-range to long-rang fighter, with some kenjutsu, bojutsu and taijutsu to back it up. I also have one Doton jutsu in reserve."

Ino went next. "I know a few genjutsu, and a couple of my family's mind jutsu."

Naruto shook his head. "The genjutsu is out of the question, she'll shrug those off without any effort, and you need to have a watcher if you use the clan jutsu. Hmm." He tapped his chin in thought. "I'm good with Suiton jutsu, so if we can drive her to the water, I can immobilize her and Ino can catch her with the Shintenshin, and put her in a position to knock her out."

The two Kunoichi thought over the plan, before nodding sharply.

…

Kurenai dispatched the last of that round of clones and prepared to face another, when several metal throwing weapons shot towards her face. She ducked, coming up to face a fist as it sped towards her torso.

She blocked the punch, wincing internally at the strength behind it, before shoving it aside, throwing a palm at Naruto's face, and while he deflected that, sent a knee into his midsection. As he folded over it, shuriken flew through the air his head had previously been, making the jonin somersault backwards to avoid the implements of pain.

Naruto rolled through the duck, landing on his hands and spinning his foot out to sweep the feet out from underneath her.

The sweep connected as her legs neared the ground, knocking her onto her side and winding her, before Naruto swung his feet down, drop-kicking the jonin in the ribs and tossing her across a distance to the small lake near the back of the training ground.

She recovered mid air, landing on her feet on the surface of the water. Kurenai's red eyes swept the ground, locking onto Ino who crouched next to the lake, hands on the surface of the water, looking at the jonin with a smirk.

"_Raiton: Saji!"_

The technique, while a very weak one, was amplified by the presence of water, turning a tazer-like shock into full-on electrocution.

The red-eyed jonin spasmed with a cry of pain, falling to her knees on the surface of the water as it subsided. She didn't notice when Ino made the hand seal unique to the Yamanaka clan, and sent the _Shintenshin jutsu_ at her.

Weak from the shock, Kurenai was entirely open to the jutsu as Ino took over her body. Ino, in Kurenai's body, widened her eyes before feeling the jonin's chest. "So this is what it's like to have a chest like this…" she muttered to herself, before yelling out, "Naruto, now!"

Naruto appeared in front of the jonin, who had focused on throwing Ino from her body, and didn't take notice as he grinned. He folded his hands into a single hand seal, dragon, and called out as Kurenai forced Ino from her body, "_Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_

Kurenai's eyes widened in horror as the dragon made of water roared toward her, covering her face and closing her eyes in preparation for impact from the crushing water.

Instead, a spray of water drenched her from head to toe, not hurting her at all and confusing her all to hell.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto grinning at her happily, while Ino and Tenten did the same from the shore. He winked roguishly at her. "Gotcha."

Kurenai smiled at the proud genin, before nearly collapsing from the lack of chakra. Naruto appeared next to her, hefting one of her arms over his shoulder and holding her firmly by the waist. She blushed at the position with her head hung, partly from exhaustion as well as embarrassment.

Once they got to dry land, Naruto placed his left hand open on her chest, very close to her breasts, and the other on the small of her back, close to her backside.

Her small flush turned into a full-on red-faced blush, stuttering out, "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

A blue glow encompassed Naruto's hands as a look of concentration drew his face. "I'm refilling your chakra. You expended quite a lot fighting us. It would take you about a week to recover as you are, so I thought I'd be helpful and fill it back up for ya."

True enough, Kurenai could feel her chakra returning, filling her with energy. A small part of her reveled in the feeling of warmth that seemed to radiate from the points that Naruto's hands touched. It made her feel like she had come home from a long, exhausting day, only to be held by a lover in loving embrace.

All to soon, the feeling faded, and she couldn't help but miss it, before coming to her senses and opening her eyes, smiling at her team. "That was a very good strategy, pushing me into a situation I couldn't get out of and then finishing your opponent off with adequate force. I'm very proud."

She sat down on the grass, motioning for her team to do the same. "Let's go over your skills. Tenten, you seem to rely on throwing weapons and distance combat, but are unprepared for a quicker enemy. We'll work on speed, taijutsu and a few supplementary nin- and genjutsu for confusing and disorienting an enemy."

Tenten nodded at Kurenai's assessment, fires of determination burning in her eyes. Kurenai turned to Ino next. "Ino, I didn't get to spar with you at all, and by the way it looked, you did that on purpose, to avoid fighting me in hand-to-hand. Well start you out with strength and speed exercises, as well as battle strategies and stamina. Your reckless use of _Shintenshin _put you in danger of injuring yourself." Ino looked down in shame as the jonin listed her faults.

"Ino, right now, you're pretty much a blank slate. That's a good thing, it means I'll be able to teach a lot more than if you already had a set amount of skills. So don't look so down, okay? We'll work hard together to make you strong, okay?" Kurenai smile at her as Ino perked up.

And then Kurenai turned a curious gaze on Naruto. "I think I speak for everyone, Naruto, when I say that your skill set surprised me the most. Your strength, speed and ninjutsu are nothing like what is on your file. Either the records are lying, or you were the entire time you were at the Academy."

Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his silvery blonde hair. "It's a bit of a story, but it might clear some things up."

The three Kunoichi nodded in assent, and he began.

"Near the end of the Second Shinobi World War, the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, created a prototype seal with the help of Mito Uzumaki, my great-great aunt on my mother's side. It was supposed to store the knowledge of whoever used it inside, so that one day, someone else could use it to carry on their skills and improve them." He sighed and scratched his chin. "Except for the fact that there were a few equations in the seal that Tobirama didn't take into account. Instead of sealing away his knowledge, he sealed an imprint of himself, his knowledge, skills, abilities and chakra into the paper."

At the girls' confused looks, he simplified it. "He basically cloned everything about himself at the time of the sealing, and when it was opened, it was released into me."

Tenten, having some knowledge of sealing, was worried for her friend. "So what happened to you?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "I remember everything that Tobirama ever did, from his first memories to his last, and everything in between. I also received his chakra, which, as you can see," he gestured to his eyes, hair and clothes, "changed me physically as well. It's like, I remember being Tobirama, and then I remember doing things as Naruto Uzumaki. It's all very confusing to me, still."

The three Kunoichi were baffled, and it showed on their faces. "Wow," Kurenai murmured, "That must be hard to deal with."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it is. I have about forty years of memories that I never made. I slept for two days straight afterwards."

Kurenai looked up at the sun, noting it's position in the sky. "I've got to get to a meeting with the Hokage. Ino, Tenten, you can go home or train some more, but I've got to take Naruto to see Hokage-sama with me."

The two genin said their goodbyes, and then Kurenai shunshinned herself and Naruto with her.

…

The Hokage sat at his desk as several gathered jonin chatted, waiting for the final jonin to show. The door to the office opened, admitting Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, and the two elders, Homura and Koharu. They took seats at the sides of Hiruzen's desk. Homura adjusted his glasses and looked at the Sandaime. "Hiruzen, who are we waiting on?"

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork, now drastically reduced to only a few papers that were of the most relevance to him, he was ecstatic to say. "Only Kurenai Yuuhi and Kakashi Hatake."

Koharu huffed. "As if. Hatake is late to everything. It's very disrespectful."

Hiruzen smirked evilly. "He won't be late if I told him that the meeting was three hours ago."

Homura hid a smirk and a laugh underneath a crappy façade of a cough.

As if summoned by magic, a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room, clearing a second later to show the silver-haired, cycloptic and perpetually lazy-ass jonin looking about the room in shock. He narrowed his one visible eye on the grinning Hokage. "You're an evil son of a bitch, you know that?"

The Sandaime glared, shooting his KI at the jonin. "What was that, Hatake?"

Kakashi straightened up and saluted sharply. "You're an evil son of bitch, sir!"

The Hokage nodded contentedly. "Better."

The two elders shook their heads at their old teammate's humor, before the door opened for the last time, showing Kurenai and Naruto at the threshold.

The Hokage frowned slightly. "Yuuhi-san, you do know that this is a jonin only meeting, right?"

Kurenai nodded. "I know, Hokage-sama, however, circumstances have occurred that the rest of the jonin need to be made aware of."

At this, Hiruzen locked eyes with Naruto, who shrugged blithely. At his sides, Homura and Koharu blinked in shock. They could swear that their sensei was standing right in front of them, younger than when they had last seen him.

The Sandaime sighed and nodded. "Very well, but first, we shall hear about the rest of the teams. Raido, you may go ahead."

Several different jonin stepped up, reporting a majority of failures and at most, two successes, until it came to Asuma.

"Team Seven, consisting of Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruon and Shikamaru Nara, pass. They'll need a lot of work, especially Sakura, but there is some latent talent there for Genjutsu and Iryojutsu."

Kakashi stepped up. "Team Eight, consisting of Shino Aburame, Hanabi Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka, pass. Kiba is a perverted ass, Shino doesn't talk to anyone, and Hanabi prefers to attack by herself. They managed to catch and subdue me, after about an hour of bickering between Hanabi and Kiba. They'll need a lot of work."

Gai then stepped into the light, his seemingly perpetual 'youthfulness' dimmed. "Maito Gai with the evaluation of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is arrogant, easily angered and scoffs at the idea of teamwork or comrades. His taijutsu is passable, though it lacks any sort of strength without the activation of the Sharingan. He has a low chunin amount of chakra, though very little chakra control." He frowned, an alien feature on his normally ecstatic face. "What I would like to know is how he passed the mental evaluation that is mandatory for all shinobi hopefuls. Whoever gave him the go-ahead needs to be fired and then evaluated himself."

The Sandaime frowned, shuffling a few papers across his desk. "Evaluations, U…Here! 'Sasuke Uchiha shows signs of sociopathic tendencies and a revenge driven personality that will be harmful in the long run, with an extremely high chance of him deserting Konohagakure in the future when he feels like he is being held back. Cites the reason of "Defeating Him at any cost", an unacceptable mindset that will only put any teammates he is set with in great danger. Advisement: Sasuke Uchiha should be, at the least, given major Psychotherapy and possible mind healing from an expert. At the worst, he should be stricken from the Shinobi Program and have his chakra sealed and mind wiped of any knowledge of the shinobi arts."

The jonin and the elders looked at each other, completely stumped. "How the hell did this kid become Rookie of the Year?" One of the jonin, a purple-haired Kunoichi wearing a trenchcoat, a revealing fishnet top and a burnt orange skirt asked incredulously.

The Sandaime shuffled through more papers, a deep frown set in his face. "This says that it was accepted as a passable evaluation, signed out under "Mizuki Touji", the same Mizuki who tricked Naruto Uzumaki into stealing the Forbidden Scroll."

The Sandaime pressed a button on his intercom. "Akane-chan, please call Inoichi Yamanaka and have him report to my office in an hour. Thank you."

Hiruzen sighed. "Now, let us continue with the reports. Kurenai-san, you mentioned a reason for Naruto to be here?"

Kurenai stepped forward. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Team Ten, consisting of Tenten Higurashi, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka passed with flying colors. They actually passed my personal test before we ever set foot on the training ground."

At this, the jonin in the room looked impressed and confused, while both Naruto and Hiruzen had the same mysterious smile. The two elders were peering at Naruto, once again thinking their old age was getting the best of them.

"When we started the spar, I immediately cast _Magen: Narukami_, catching both Tenten and Ino, and seemingly Naruto. I let my guard down, thinking that I had caught him completely after Ino and Tenten both broke the genjutsu and hid, and made to take him out of the fight, when he surprised me by not being under my technique at all. We fought in hand-to-hand before I managed to separate us for a fire ninjutsu. Naruto was still recovering from my attack, and it seemed as if my attack would catch him full on."

Anko, in the background, chuckled sadistically. "That's what you get for messin' with Nai-chan."

Kurenai shot Anko a glare. "As I was saying, it seemed like my attack would hit him directly, when he did something I'm still confused over. He jumped, and while at the peak, jumped again, seemingly off of thin air."

At this, every eye in the room landed Naruto, who was looking closely at a Hiraishin kunai, made famous for it's use by the Kiroi Senko in his technique that let him move faster than the eye could see. He was muttering about a genius when he became aware of every ninja looking at him incredulously. "What?"

The Sandaime slowly asked, "Naruto, how did you jump in mid air?"

"Oh, that?" They nodded slowly. "Ah, that is the result of intense chakra control exercises and a ridiculous affinity for Water Release. I saturate the air around me with my chakra, jump, and as I reach the right height, collect the water molecules in the air underneath my feet and push off. Simple, really."

The eyes of every ninja widened. Koharu suddenly spoke up. "Hiruzen, just what the hell is going on? The clothes, the explanation and the jutsu…that is exactly what Tobi-sensei would do and say! Is this his reincarnation or something?"

Hiruzen and Naruto shared a look that was missed by exactly no one. "Well…" Naruto started.

…

**Thirty Minutes and a Long Explanation Later…**

There were only three jaws left in the room that were still attached to their jaws, and that was because the Sandaime and Kurenai had heard it before, and Naruto was involved.

"I can't believe it…" Koharu muttered incomprehensibly. "Tobi-sensei…that crazy genius…"

Koharu gave Naruto a wondering look. "You remember everything?"

Naruto nodded, an odd sad smile playing about his lips. "Everything, Haru-chan."

The elder looked down an away, her thoughts hidden from everyone.

Kakashi straightened. "So that was why he's not on my team! He already knows most of what there is to learn about Water ninjutsu and ninjutsu in general. But with his increased chakra, a Genjutsu specialist would be just the thing to help with that. So instead of having me with a Heavy Assault type Team, you had me take the future tracking team because of my dog summons and enhanced senses, while Kurenai got a Distract-Contain-Destroy type Team."

Several of the jonin looked at Kakashi in shock; they forgot that, despite his façade of a lazy, perverted and easily distracted fool, he was actually one of the top shinobi in the village.

Hiruzen nodded. "Exactly." He sighed, rubbing his face. "My ninja, it is getting late, and it has been a long day for most of us. I expect those that have passed their teams to show up at the Mission's Office bright and early, or barring that, training their teams to the best of their abilities. Dismissed."

The jonin shuffled out of the room, chatting to each other and all heading in the general direction of the Spiraling Leaf, a shinobi only bar that was popular among the higher-tier ninja.

Anko settled an arm around Naruto's shoulder with a grin. "Well come on, Nidaime-Nidaime-gaki (Second-Second-brat), come drink with us! I always wanted to drink a Kage under the table!"

Naruto laughed as Anko led him out of the room.

Behind them, Koharu gazed on his back with an odd look on her face.

…

**The Spiraling Leaf…**

Several jonin surrounded a table, chanting, "Drink, drink, drink!" They cheered as the two contestants poured alcohol down their throats, the taller ninja slamming his glass down first.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at a teetering Anko, who nearly fell out of her seat. After a minute, she collapsed face-first onto the table, causing a fresh wave of cheers to erupt from the watchers, as well as several groans of disappointment. Several of the ninja traded bills with either grins or groans, while Naruto walked to the bar, perfectly straight despite the fact that he had drank enough to pickle Tsunade's liver.

He leaned against the bar next to Kurenai, who seemed to by searching for life's answers in the bottom of her glass of vodka. "Find anything good?"

Naruto's sudden question made Kurenai jump slightly, whipping her head around to look at him in surprise. She blushed slightly at being caught off-guard, but answered anyway. "Asuma asked me out, and I'm debating whether or not I should take him up in the offer."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the bearded jonin, who was laughing raucously. He glanced back at Kurenai with an incredulous look. "Really? Nothing against the guy, but he doesn't seem like the type you'd end up with."

It must have been the alcohol, but Kurenai slumped over, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. "Why not? He's the only to ask me out in two years…It's not like anyone else will want me…" She murmured softly.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her sadness. She looked up into Naruto's unique eyes as they gazed into hers with affection. A warm feeling spread through her for some reason, and it started from her heart.

"Kurenai, men never approach you because you give off this air of coldness, as if you don't want their attention, or if they give it to you, you'll castrate them for even trying." Naruto stated without any holding back.

As tears began to fall anew, he continued. "But that's because their cowards. If they even tried to look through your façade, they'd find what I've found; a beautiful, thoughtful, caring and passionate woman who deserves everything she's ever dreamed of. You'll find the man you're looking for, Nai-chan."

She seemed to straighten her spine, but still had a small slump in her shoulders. "I've never been kissed, you know. I always thought there was something was wrong with me, like I was ugly or evil…"

A large, warm hand on her chin turned her head, and before she could look up, a pair of soft, warm lips encompassed her own, to her shock. Her eyes locked onto a pair of red-purple and blue patterned eyes, filled with compassion and warmth. Her eyes fluttered closed, before her arms came up to his shoulders and wrapped around them.

Whether it was the alcohol, or the crush she had harbored for Nidaime for awhile, Kurenai enjoyed the kiss, and a part of her was slightly disappointed that he didn't deepen it further.

They broke apart, and it took Kurenai a minute to open her eyes, and when she did, she found Naruto gazing at her with warmth evident in his gaze. He slung her arm around his shoulder and began to half-carry her out of the bar, stopping to sling a passed-out Anko over his other shoulder. "Come on, we should get Anko home before someone decides to get too 'fresh' with her."

Kurenai nodded distantly, still looking at his face in surprise.

As they left, Asuma watched them with an angry look on his face.

…

**The Hokage's Office…**

Hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting the Telescopic Viewing Technique fade.

"Sensei could never stand for a woman in pain, emotional or physical. It is honestly one of his best features…wouldn't you agree, Koharu?"

Koharu's head tilted downward, tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks as a memory flashed across her mind.

A small clearing, a small creek babbling over smooth stones, Tobirama sitting next to the water with a small, contented smile playing on his handsome face, the light in his eyes as he looked up to see her standing over him…and the passion with which she threw herself at him, the passion he returned as her clothes fell away from her body and his armor clattered to the ground…the feeling of wholeness as they made love under the streaming sunlight, next to the trickling creek…and the happiness she felt as she lay on his chest, feeling complete for the first time.

All she felt now was sadness. Their relationship had only just begun before his sacrificial distraction. It turned to horror when she realized, weeks later, that she was pregnant with his child, and the fact that her baby would grow up with out a father.

And now, he was back, as if he had never left. The age difference was too great to overcome, even for him, even for her. She had long accepted her love was dead, and she had never loved again, not after him.

Her love had come back, and she could never be with him again.

…

**A/N: First things first, the fact that I wrote another chapter this quick is very unusual, and it's all thanks to you people! The ones who reviewed, favorited and alerted! You gave me the ability to write this out so quickly!**

**Second, don't expect this to happen again for a while. Kenchi618, I am not. I swear that man is like Supreman, only more badass.**

**Anywho, if you want to take this as Christmas present, feel free to do so. However, it is really a gift to me.**

**Now, some explanations: For some reason, some people asked me what team Sasuke was on. I was confused by that. I thought I made it clear:**

**Tenten (dropped for an all male mission)+ Sasuke (picked up by an existing team for a specific mission (Gai)) = Sasuke with Team Gai.**

**Naruto is powerful, that is entirely unavoidable. He has the power of a Kage. However, it will be hard work. With the amount of chakra he received from Tobirama, plus the chakra filtering in from the Kyuubi, it's going to be an uphill battle for chakra control.**

**Now, review!**

**Stay Awesome, and a Very Have Merry Christmas!**

**-Soleneus**

**P.S. The title came from a review from someone who was concerned that Naruto would 'Outclass Everyone'. It really is obvious that Naruto will be powerful. Most of his fighting style is surprising the shit out of someone and landing a critical blow at the right time.**


End file.
